The present invention relates to a probe for mounting onto a side surface of an air vehicle having an upstream facing end having ports for sensing air data parameters. The probe outer end is offset outwardly from the surface of the vehicle. The probe has a reference bisecting plane which extends outwardly from the surface of the vehicle at the base end of the probe and which extends in fore and aft direction of the air vehicle. The probe has a continuously smoothly curved configuration on both its inner and outer sides when viewed in the reference plane. The continuous curvature of the inner and outer sides or edges extends from the outer end of the probe to the base where it mounts to the air vehicle.
Strut mounted probes are now widely used on air vehicles. Such probes include a barrel portion and a laterally extending strut portion that supports the barrel at a position spaced from a mounting surface of the air vehicle. Such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,696. The strut in this patent has a generally ogival shape, while the barrel is generally cylindrical, and the two parts are fixed together at an abrupt junction. The structure shown in Patent '696 includes signal compensation surfaces but the general strut mounting is one that is conventional.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,019 illustrates a compact air data sensor that has an outer shell with internal passageways being formed to communicate air data pressure sensing signals to suitable instrumentation. Instrumentation generally includes differential pressure sensors, and an air data computer that is calibrated for providing desired signals such as pitot pressure, and angle of attack signals as well as static pressure in many instances.
Another typical probe is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,146. This probe includes a multiple orifice, part spherical outer end in which the air data sensing ports are formed.